


A Song Of Pure Romance

by serenehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, inconsistent tenses because i can never remember which one im writing in, just a fuck ton of fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenehowell/pseuds/serenehowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is shocked one morning to find that his boyfriend Dan is nowhere to be seen. That is, until he realises he is being sent on an adventure filled with soppy song lyrics and green post-it notes...</p><p>Sequel to <em>I'm Alright In Bed But I'm Better With A Pen</em> (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6074536">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Of Pure Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This could work as a stand alone fic but it might be best to read the other one to know more of the backstory. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I've read a fic with a similar plot but I'm not intentionally trying to copy anyone, this plot just fitted well with the previous part.

Sunlight radiated through the bedroom window, illuminating Phil's sleeping form. The blinding light disturbs him from his deep sleep, causing him to slowly start waking up. Phil streches out his limbs, expecting to knock into Dan, but his side of the bed is empty.

" _Dannnn_ ,"Phil calls out, waiting for an immediate reply. He drags his body out of bed. "Dan?" He says once again, as he enters the living room. Still no sign of his boyfriend. He glances at the time on his phone. 9:43. What on earth was Dan doing up before midday on a _weekend_. After nearly two years together, Phil knows that something is going on when Dan is out of the house early.

"Why would he go somewhere without telling me," he mutters to himself. Phil's mind immediently starts wondering.

 _What if he's been cheating?_  
_What if he's been abduted?_  
_What if he was sleep walking and fell out of a window?_

No. He's sure there is a completely rational explaination to his boyfriend's disappearance. And then he sees it, in the corner of his eye. A flash of green. A post-it note. He smirks. Throughout their whole relationship, Dan had teased Phil about his 'unconventional' method of wooing him. Green post-it notes are constantly littered around the apartment, usually just filled with soppy messages. He can tell the note stuck on the side of the telly is new.

 _"Back to the street we began"_  
_"Into a place where thoughts can bloom"_  
_"Back to the room where it all began"_  
_You know where to go, Dan x  
P.S. wear your red jacket, you look sexy in that_

Dumbfounded, Phil stares at the note for a few moments. His cheeks blush the same colour as his jacket at the compliment though, Dan still manages to make him swoon, even if he's not there. His first point of action is to call Louise, a fellow teacher at the school. She and Dan always seem to be up to something, they're like a couple of teenage girls when they are together so he wouldn't be surprised if she had some answers.

"My boyfriend is on the run and leaving mysterious clues, don't suppose you know anything about this?"

"No, Dan hasn't told me anything at all, nothing what's so ever," Louise rushed out, rather unconvincingly.

"Louuuuu, what are you hiding?"

"Dan told me not to tell you anything!" Louise blurted out.

Phil sighed, it didn't seem like he was going to get anything out of Louise, despite her slip up. "As long as he's safe and not getting into trouble."

"I can assure you, your precious little Daniel is totally fine. I have to go, Darcy is attempting to make herself breakfast, I need to intervene before she burns the house down!"

Phil quietly chuckles, "Alright Lou, speak to you later." Sighing, he ended the call and placed his phone down. He re-reads the note, memories flooding back of how he and Dan got together. Yet again they writing lyrics from Pretty.Odd. on green post-it notes. He cringes slightly at his actions but they were probably the best decisions he ever made.

Luckily for Phil, he quickly works out the clue. It has to be Dan's english room in the school as where he started his 'love mission', but he wouldn't say too many thoughts bloomed in that place though. He shrugged on the so called 'sexy' red jacket and dashed to the car for the 20 minute drive to school.

As much as he loves his job, Phil isn't entirely pleased in having to go to his place of work on a Saturday. He half-jogged down the corridor to English 3, Dan's room. Opening the door, he could already spot the fluorescent piece of paper on the middle of the desk.

_If you like your coffee hot_  
_Let me be your coffee pot_  
_2 down, 3 to go, Dan x_

This one was even easier than the first. Dan was referring to a small coffee shop just outside of town where they had their first 'date'. Phil was never quite sure if it counted as a proper date, but Dan always insisted it was. They had spent hours chatting about anything and everything, consuming a large quantity of coffee in the process. When he left because the owner wanted to close up, it was then when he realised that he was in _love_. He smiles fondly at the memory as he starts the car for the journey to the coffee shop, it was only five minutes away.

The strong aromas of coffee hits Phil's nose as soon as he enters. He had been coming to this place for years and has since built up a friendship with the owner, Nathan. He'd always preferred the quieter, more relaxed atmosphere at the coffee shop and knew he just _had_ to bring Dan here. And their chocolate fudge cake is fucking _heavenly_.

"I expect you're looking for this," Nathan says while handing over a takeaway coffee cup with a green post-it note attached to it.

"Thanks, I don't suppose you know what is going on?" 

"Nope, Dan was acting really strange when he came in, it was like he was panicking or something."

"Oh right, I better be going then."

"Bye!" The coffee shop owner calls out as Phil leaves. He sits down in his car and takes a sip of his cappuccino before reading the note.

_"Do you remember the taste of my lips that night"_  
_I better not be making these too easy, Dan x_

Chuckling to himself, he puts the key into the ignition, the next location already worked out.

_"You gotta try harder then that Howell."_

The next stop on his journey was Nonsuch Park, a local park with beautiful gardens. It also just so happens to be the site of Dan and Phil's first kiss. Phil had organised a picnic for the couple, complete with sandwiches, strawberries and even a cheeky bottle of champagne. Dan had dismissed the idea at first, calling it _"so a fucking cheesy"_ , but Phil eventually won him round and _boy_ was he glad that happened. They had been dating for about two months at that point, but nothing was 'offical' yet. The picnic was enjoyable, even though a pile of sandwiches were squished by a child's football. Apart from that, the date was rather uneventful. All of a sudden, butterflies started to appear in Phil's stomach. He couldn't understand why, it was only Dan. But, he started to feel _something_. Something strong and uncontrollable and oh so _dangerous_. Before he could process his feelings, he felt Dan's lips against his, engaged in a kiss. He gasped slightly at the sudden action but,

 _Oh god_ , he was kissing Dan. And it just felt so _right_. They broke away from the gentle kiss, their foreheads touching, just content in being completely lost in each other. 

Phil had always described the kiss as one if the best moments in his life, so was glad to be brought back to the place of those memories. The location of the picnic was the other side of the park as Phil thought it would avoid them being disturbed by families, but that happened anyway. After a relaxing stroll through the lush greenery, he approaches the spot of their ever so romantic picnic. It takes Phil a minute or so to actually find the damn post-it as the park wasnt exactly the smallest. He retrieves the note from the trunk of a large oak tree. 

_"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck"_ _This one should be pretty self explanatory, Dan x_

Phil face turns scarlet red when he realises his next stop. Dan's flat, the place they first had sex. Even though they now live in Phil's place, they still rent out Dan's old flat, which was conveniently empty at the moment. Their first time together was sweet and loving and gentle; Phil could have not asked for it any other way. He could never forget how afterwards, still coming down from their highs, they lay intertwined on Dan's bed, and Phil felt so _at peace_.

As soon as he enters the flat, Phil heads straight for the bedroom. With a grin plasters on his face, he snatches the post-it from the headboard of the bed with a few dodgy slats. They always tell new tenants about the slightly broken bed, but never the reason _why_ it's in that state in the first place.

_"And I wanna come home to you_  
But home is just a room full of my safest sounds  
So come over now […]" 

_For fuck's sake_. Was that it? All Phil had gained from his pointless running around was a free cappuccino and a pocket full of green post-it notes. Sighing, he made his way back to the car, preparing to have a rather stern conversation with Dan.

" _Dannnn_ ," Phil calls out, unlocking the door to the apartment. "What the fuck was…" Phil stops in his tracks, taking in the sight around him. Rose petals are now completely covering the living room floor and lit candles adorning every surface. In the middle of it all was Dan, standing there with a coy smile.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do," Dan announced.

"Yeah, I think that might be useful," he tries to hide the small smile creeping onto his face.

"I don't know if you worked it out, but I sent you to the places of all our firsts, where we first met, had our first date etc."

"Kinda guessed that pretty early on."

"Of course you did," he mutters, rolling his eyes. "Well anyway, there is a reason for all of this," Dan fiddles around in his pocket, eventually pulling out a small, black box. Then, he starts lowering himself onto the floor, resting on one knee. He slowly opens the box, but Phil would be stupid to not know the contents already.

 _A ring_.

Tears started to spring up in Phil's eyes. "Oh Dan," he says fondly.

"Let me finish," Dan gulps. He had a full speech prepared in his head, but that had just flown out the window. 

"Philip Lester, I hate it when you eat my cereal behind my back or leave your socks lying around. I hate it when you leave every cupboard open in the kitchen or hog most of the duvet. But, because I love you so much, none of that matters to me. I love the way you cheer me up after a shitty day or are always up for another Death Note marathon at 2am. I love the way you will go to Tesco's when we run out of ribena or never fail to make me laugh because of the stories you tell me about the strange people you meet in the street. Most of all, I love you for loving me. You somehow have managed to stick with me for two years so maybe you could stay with me for the rest of my life. There aren't enough words in the world for me to be able to tell you how much I fucking love you. So Phil, will you marry me?"

Phil is now full on sobbing, no bothering to hold back the tears. He pulls Dan into a tight embrace, never wanting to let him go.

"Yes, yes, yes of course you dork," Phil chokes in Dan's ear.

"Ok, Phil, kinda can't breathe," Dan gasps out and Phil immediately lets go. He takes a moment to stare at his perfect _fiancé_ , not quite understanding how he got so lucky. 

Later that night, after obligatory celebration sex, the couple lay in bed discussing the future.

"You know, Dan Lester has quite a nice ring to it," Dan smiles, staring up at the ceiling.

"I think it does too," Phil says, placing a small peck on Dan's cheek.

"Mr and Mr Lester, I think I could get used to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was cheesy af. No I do not care. This sequel wasn't intended but I'm glad of its existance. It took me wayyy longer than I wanted to write because it was fucking hard finding the lyrics but I'm glad its finished. 
> 
> _Song list in chronological order_  
>  Nine in the afternoon- Panic! At the Disco  
> I wanna be yours- Arctic Monkeys  
> Roman Holiday- Halsey  
> Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off- Panic! At the Disco  
> Talk me down- Troye Sivan
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@serenehowell](http://serenehowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
